


Mihashi's Buttslap Misadventure

by emmykay



Series: Short Stop [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima dares Mihashi to do the unthinkable. (Rated for language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mihashi's Buttslap Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an omake to oldbridges' [Tajima's Buttslap Adventure.](http://oldbridges.tumblr.com/post/75974398612/tajima-touched-the-butt) Set slightly before the last panel of [this.](http://oldbridges.tumblr.com/post/77395472333/i-did-it-i-continued-tajimas-buttslap)
> 
> Thank you so much bridges, for the comics! They're so fricking awesome!

Tajima peeked around the edge of the dugout, fist shoved into his mouth, unable to stifle his snickers. He couldn't contain himself. He had done something unthinkable. Something hilarious. Something that if it worked out, would probably get him into the annals of team history (never mind the team wasn't even a year old yet). 

He had dared Mihashi, sweet, easily startled, timid as a mouse Mihashi, to go slap Abe's butt. Abe, who growled like a bear with a hangover on a good day. Yes. Buttslap old sore bear-head during practice. Today. 

Mihashi's eyes had grown wide at the very idea. "What do you think A-A-Abe would do?"

Tajima had just about danced with glee. Mihashi hadn't said no. "He'd probably yell at you." Tajima felt he needed to be honest. Seeing Mihashi's deeply worried face, he hurried to add, "Only a little though. He yells at you anyway, but he doesn't mean it! We all know it. It's a joke! He'll get over it!"

"Buttslapping is a joke? But -" Mihashi gave a half-shake of his head.

"It'll be the best joke ever. Abe will think it's funny." _Eventually. After he's killed both of us._ Tajima almost hurt himself with laughter trying to explain the importance of technique. "You just got to approach from the back and act, you know, natural. Don't let him suspect until SLAPPIN' TIME!" He defaulted to pained gasps when his imagination got the better of him. _Act natural, Mihashi, until SLAPPIN' TIME!_ He began thump his own thighs he was laughing so hard.

Mihashi had giggled along with Tajima the whole time, his cheeks pinkening with Tajima's encouragement, his head shakes turning into definite head nods.

Finally, tears in his eyes, Tajima just said, "C'mon. You know you want to."

Mihashi nodded, giggling. "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

"Great! He's over there." They both looked across the field where Abe was just finishing up practicing his swing. "Captain's meeting starts soon. Right now's the best time."

Mihashi blinked and looked startled, as if he was wondering how he had agreed to this.

Tajima smiled. "C'mooonnn." He jerked his head toward Abe, who had put down his bat, pulled a small pad of paper out of his back pocket and started scribbling. Tajima grinned his encouragement. 

After a nervous little smile in return, Mihashi nodded and in what seemed a tremendous act of will, stepped out of the dugout. He looked back over his shoulder. Tajima raised both hands with the thumbs pointing straight up, grinning like a fool. Mihashi nodded again, gulped, and took a few more steps toward Abe. Did Mihashi seem a bit more flushed now?

Tajima began to breathe excitedly. This was going to be excellent.

Mihashi got right behind Abe and raised his hand. Higher, and higher. Then he began to swing down. Tajima was riveted to the scene. But what was happening here? Three-quarters of the way down, Mihashi's hand slowed down and paused. Did he lose his courage? 

Abe turned his head, his nose almost meeting Mihashi's. Tajima could see Abe's eyebrows drawing together, Abe's mouth starting to form words when Mihashi's hand jerked, as if it independently remembered there was supposed to be a motion that had as yet to be completed. Having lost its momentum, Mihashi's hand connected, gently, with Abe's butt and rested there for a breathless (to all concerned, as far as Tajima could tell, him included) moment, sliding into a stroke down over the round part of his backside. Then, with what Tajima was certain was an unconscious spasmodic motion, closed. That is to say, Mihashi, in view of Tajima and the entire Nishiura baseball team, had fully and thoroughly grabbed Abe's ass. Successfully.

Abe jerked back, his face flushing. Mihashi jerked back, _his_ face flushing. Where Tajima was certain Abe would have started hollering at anybody else, Abe looked at Mihashi, flushed a deeper red, and Mihashi took off in a sprint, sweating, his face almost puce, looking like he wanted to puke out of nervousness.

Tajima's side hurt, his thighs hurt, his whole body hurt from laughing. He wished he had a full panoramic camera capable of recording everybody's expression. Classic.

\---  
 _Extra Scene following the last panel of the comic:_

"Aww, Abe," Tajima teased as he ran off, dirty cleatprint on his rear end, his reward for buttslapping Abe. "But you let Mihashi do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajima, you little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tajima, you little shit.


End file.
